


A LadyNoir Short Fanfic

by bugaboosXchatons



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28774110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bugaboosXchatons/pseuds/bugaboosXchatons
Summary: First Fanfic!
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 5





	A LadyNoir Short Fanfic

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng is the Bruce Wayne to my Batman,” said Ladybug “Or I guess you could say the Clark Kent to my Superman.”  
“What’s that supposed to mea— Oooooooh it makes sense now! This is an identity reveal!! I WAITED SO LONG! I’M SO HAPPY!!” said Chat Noir

“Bugaboo, you wanna know something?” “Sure?” said Ladybug while Chat Noir starts saying “Adrien Agreste is the Damian Wayne to my Robin.” “Wait wha— I’VE BEEN REJECTING MY MINOR CRUSH FOR MY MAJOR CRUSH?!” said Ladybug “M’Lady did I just hear you correctly? You have a crush on both sides of me?” grinned Chat Noir “I- uh- y-yes?” squeaked Ladybug “Then can I do the honors of officially making you my girlfriend?” “YES!!” said Ladybug  
“Finally, Bugaboo! I’ve waited years for this!!” said Chat Noir happily “Goodnight M’Ladybug, or should I call you princess?” “Goodnight mon Chaton, and M’Lady is just fine.” 

*They head off back home*

The End of my first ever fanfic!

This is on my Wattpad too so if you come across this on ao3 or Wattpad they are both by me.


End file.
